firefandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Fe County Fire Department
History Santa Fe County FD was formed in 1997 from the consolidation of 15 volunteer fire districts. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Agua Fria Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 58 SFC Road 16 Station 2 - 3 Arroyo Calabasas Road Unknown Assignment :2011 Pierce Saber pumper (SN#23942) Chimayo Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 226 Juan Medina Road Station 2 - 5 Jose Simon Drive Edgewood Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 1 Municipal Way :Engine 1 - 2012 Pierce Velocity (SN#25395) Station 2 - 650 Hwy 344, Cedar Grove Station 3 - 2 Oro Quay, San Pedro Station 4 - 18 Dinkle Road Unknown Assignment :Squad 70 - 2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce mini-pumper (SN#29202) El Dorado Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 144 Avenida Vista Grande Station 2 - Avenida Vista Grande @ AVenida Casa del Oro Station 3 - US Hwy 235 @ El Dorado Unknown Assignment :Rescue 1 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star MFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#1050) :2013 International 7400 / KME Type 3 wildland (1500/1000/20F) Galisteo Volunteer Fire District Station - 39 Aenida Vieja Glorieta Pass Volunteer Fire District Station - 43 Firestation Road Hondo Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 21 Seaton Village Road Station 2 - 645 Old Las Vegas Hwy Unknown Assignment :Engine 2 - 2004 International 7400 / (1250/1000) :Engine 6 - Ford F-550 Type 5 wildland (250HP/300) :Engine 11 - International / ? (?/750) :Tender 1 - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / ? (1000/1500) :Tender 2 - 1996 Freightliner FL 70 / ? (750/1500) :Rescue 1 - 1997 Freightliner FL 70 / ? walk-around medium rescue :Med 1 - Ford F-550 / Horton :2019 International 7400 / E-One Type 3 wildland :2011 Pierce Saber (SN#23943) La Cienega Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 14 Fire Place :Engine 1 - 2013 Pierce Saber 4x4 (SN#26159) Station 2 - 18 Camino San Jose La Puebla Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 31 Firehouse Road Built 1982 Station 2 - US Hwy 285 @ 1 Cowboy Lane, Arroyo Seco Unknown Assignment :Brush 1 - 2018 Ford F-550 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (300/400/10A) (Job#14335) :Squad 52 - 2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce mini-pumper (750/300) (SN#30350) Madrid Volunteer Fire District Station - 5 Fire House Lane :Engine - Freightliner FL 70 :Rescue 1 - 2016 Dodge 5500 / SVI 10' walk-around light rescue (SN#1045) Pojoaque Volunteer Fire District Station - 17919 US 84/285 :Engine 1 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer PUC (1500/1000) :Rescue 1 - Dodge 5500 / SVI 12' walk-around light rescue Stanley Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 30 W Kinsell Avenue :Rescue 1 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Pierce (Hercules CAFS) (SN#28722-1) Station 2 - 682 NM Hwy 472 :Tanker 2 - Freightliner FL 80 / ? wetside Tesuque Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 4 Sesnda Del Fuego :Attack 1 - GMC C5500 / ? midi-pumper Station 2 - NM Hwy 593 @ SFC Road 78 Station 3 - 21 Tesuque Pueblo 806 Turquoise Trail Volunteer Fire District Station 1 - 01 River Street, Cerrillos Station 2 - 3585 NM Hwy 14 Built 2001 Station 3 - 03 Turquoise Court County Wildland Division Regional County Fire Stations Agua Fria Station - 58 Santa Fe County Road 62 Agua Fria Station 2 / La Tierra Fire Station - 5 Arroyo Calabasas Road Edgewood Station - 1 Municipal Way Hondo Station - 645 Old Las Vegas Hwy Pojoaque Station - 17919 US Hwy 84/285 Unknown Assignment :2018 International 7400 4x4 SFA / E-One SS wetside tanker (500/2000) (SO#14193) (1 of 5) :2018 International 7400 4x4 SFA / E-One SS wetside tanker (500/2000) (2 of 5) :2018 International 7400 4x4 SFA / E-One SS wetside tanker (500/2000) (3 of 5) :2018 International 7400 4x4 SFA / E-One SS wetside tanker (500/2000) (4 of 5) :2018 International 7400 4x2 / E-One SS wetside tanker (500/2000) (5 of 5) :2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce mini-pumper (SN#29125-1) External Links * Official Santa Fe County Fire Department Website * Sante FE County Fire Department on Facebook * Hondo VFD Webpage Pojoaque VFD on Facebook Category:Santa Fe County Category:New Mexico departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Mexico departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Skeeter apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus